Retour aux sources
by safaros29
Summary: 9 ans apres OOT, Link est boulverser, il ne se comprend plus. Il en veut au monde entier. Trouvera t'il la paix interieur en revenant en arriere? (lisez et vous verez! :) REVIEWS!)


Par : **Safaros29**

Prologue :

Link, chevauchai epona dans une foret qu'il ne connaissait qu'a la vue. Il étais très tard, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyais puisqu'au loin la lune étais bien haute. Bientôt 9 ans qu'il avait quitter hyrule et plus les jour passais, plus son moral baissai. Cette grande vallée lui manquait ainsi que toute les personne qui l'habitait... Malon... Saria... Ruto... Impa... Zelda...

Le jeune garçon d'environs 17 ans soupira. Il s'ennuyait aussi de termina, mais c'étais beaucoup moins fort. Il espérait un jour trouver sa place et peut être même, avoir une vie un peu plus normal. Mais il devait se le répéter constamment, c'était totalement impossible pour lui car sa destiné étais écrite depuis déjà plusieurs génération : il est le héro du temps et son destin est d'aider et de sauver les faibles. C'était une vérité dure à s'avouer et surtout à accepter, mais link vivait avec depuis déjà environs 10 ans.

Le bruit constant des sabots d'Epona contre les brindilles et le sable commençait à l'endormir, donc il pensa sage de l'arrêter pour roupiller un peu. Une fois débarquer il s'étira longuement avec un petit gémissement (S.29 : OUAI ! tros chou !) et s'assit en regardant Épona aller s'abreuver au petit ruisseau. Il s'accota contre un arbre, les bras derrière la tête puis après un long silence il ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant berce par le chant de l'eau, des oiseaux et des feuilles dans le vent.

Quelques heures plus tard, le héros se réveilla, a moitié accoté contre l'arbre, la tête sur son épaule et le dos courber. Il bougea un peu pour se dégourdir, puis ne fit plus rien. Avec un soupir il referma les yeux encore fatiguer, mais après un moment il se décida et se releva péniblement, les yeux a moitié ouvert et les articulations douloureuse. Pendant son sommeil, son épée lui avait renté dans le dos et maintenant un avait droit à un beau bleu.

Épona gémit pour lui dire bonjour en lui donnas un affectueux petit coup de museau sur le bras, Link lui répondit en lui caressant la crinière. Puis, il sortit un pot de ses bagages accrocher sur la celle d'Épona, remplit a moitié de lait. Il en but d'abord quelque gorger puis en versa un peu dans la main et le fut boire a Épona qui lapa goulûment.

- Prête a attaquer une autre journée mon ange ?

Le cheval se redressa un peu sur les pattes arrière en gémissant joyeusement et Link sourit a pleines dents, les yeux légèrement plisser en laissant échapper un petit rire. De suite il contourna la bête en serrant le pot et grimpa sur son dos.

- A toi de jouer !

La jument pris un élan et partit au gallot à travers la forêt, chevaucher par le beau jeune homme.

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle destination.

Plus tard, il s'était arrêter pour dîner et se repérer sur sa carte. Il avait hâte de sortir de cette foret. Sa destination ? Termina.

Il se disait que revoir de vieilles connaissances lui enlèverait ce petit coup de déprime, mais il se doutait bien que si proche d'Hyrule il serait tentez d'y retournez. Peu importe, il irait si la chance se présenterait et au diable sa destiné qui était « supposer » être une bénédiction !

Pendant un instant il frôla l'idée de tout laisser tomber et être _libre_, mais il se reprit vite et secouant la tête pour se remettre l'esprit en place. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Il n'avait pas enduré toutes les douleurs du monde, sauver plusieurs royaumes et risquer sa vie des milliers de fois pour tout abandonner sur un coup de tête. La question était réglé il y avait très longtemps, enfin, ces ce qu'il voulait bien croire.

Il posa les yeux sur la grande carte qu'il avait étendu devant lui, très détailler, en couleur, faite a la main avec plusieurs royaumes voisins, elle lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Il parcoura la carte de son index, traçant un chemin imaginaire jusqu'a termina.

- Nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir. Dit-il a voix haute tout en levant les yeux vers Épona. Mais quant nous arriverons, nous passerons quelques nuits à Romani Ranch, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi pour te remettre du voyage.

La jument le regarda mais ne réagit pas. Link chercha dans sa mémoire, 8 ans qu'il n'y était pas aller, il ne se souvenait plus du nom de la petite fille qu'il y avait rencontrer la bas la première fois. Elle devait avoir bien grandit, un peu comme lui.

Il se releva en repliant sa précieuse carte et en la serrant dans une pochette accrocher sur la seille de son cheval. Puis il sortit le peu de provision qu'il lui restait, du pain pas très frais et des fruits sec.

Il observa un moment la nourriture, puis la resserra. C'était clair, sa lui levait le cœur et de toute manière il n'avais pas très faim. Une fois de plus, il grimpa sur le dos d'Épona.

Une semaine c'était déjà écoulé et Link débarquait de l'énorme bateau qu'il avait utilisé pour traverser la mer qui le séparait encore de sa destination. Pendant que les marins fessaient descendre Épona sur la rive Link en profitait pour observer les lieux, pas grand-chose n'avais changé par ici, c'était toujours aussi désertique. La croisière déjà payer, il pu s'en aller dès que Épona fut préparer.

Respirant a plein poumons il reconnue la bonne odeurs de termina. Sans s'en rendre compte il sourit doucement se rappelant plein de beaux souvenir rattacher a cette odeur typique du pays. Épona semblais très heureuse elle aussi, sa course ressemblait plus à des gambadent que autre chose. Toutes ces émotions rallumèrent la flamme du héro qui c'était presque éteint.

Il arriva enfin devant la ville principale qu'il avait autrefois sauvée. Une petite visite des lieux ne ferais de mal a personne. Il descendit donc d'Épona et la laissa se promenez a sa guise. Un peu hésitant, il entra dans la ville.

Il s'arrêta devant le garde qui venait de pointer sa lance à quelques centimètres de son torse.

- On ne passe pas sans autorisation !

- ... quoi ?!

Link plissa les yeux, sur le point de s'énerver. Depuis quand une autorisation était obligatoire ? Sur le fait, il se rappela que 8 ans c'était écoulé depuis son départ, peut-être un nouveau maire qui se méfiait des étrangers. Étranger !? LUI ? Il n'était pas un étranger, il avait sauvé ce pays et tout ses habitant, un peu de gratitude aurait été bien accepté ! Non, il passerait avec ou sans cette maudite autorisation !

- Qui été vous ? Vos vêtement ne sont pas de termina ! Dit sèchement le soldat.

- ... vraiment ? Dit Link en roulant des yeux l'air agacer, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ne me cherche pas ! Vagabond !!!

Ne prenant pas l'insulte, Link dégaina son épée et d'un coup fit reculer le soldat d'un pas dans une position totalement sans défense, la lame tout près du cou.

- Vagabond hein ?

Paniquant le soldat tenta une parade qui était digne d'un amateur. Presque surpris par l'incompétence du soldat Link esquiva ses coups. A plusieurs reprise, l'homme révélait a découvert ses point vitaux et n'importe quant il aurait été facile d'en finir avec lui. Mais le tuer n'était pas son but. En faisant semblant, Link l'imita. Jouant l'imbécile.

Leur bagarres ne semblais pas attirer l'attention, donc dès que l'occasion se présenta Link fit faut bond a son adversaire de classe préscolaire.

Un sourire satisfait accrocher au visage, Link se faufila dans le centre de la ville. Marchant doucement, il observa. L'énorme horloge c'était arrêter sur 9 :33 pm, les banderoles, décorations et peinture n'était plus et surtout c'était vide de vie.

Ce rappelant des souvenirs cocasse Link chercha le petit chien qui courait et jappait la autrefois. Il ne le vit pas, naturellement ! L'espérance de vie d'un chien était de quoi ? 13-14 ans ? Il était donc probablement mort. Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui ai pu l'achever ce vieux cabot, quant il portait son masque de déku il n'arrêtait pas de l'attaquer ! Mais quant il m'était son masque de gorons c'était la que les chose devenait drôle.

... Mais comment autant de souvenir pouvais être rattaché a un chien mort !? Franchement, en pensant à Malon il lui en venait moins.

Il s'aventura un peu plus loin, regardant l'escalier menant au petit basin. Kafeï y habitait t'il encore ? Sûrement pas, d'après la lettre que Anju lui avait envoyer elle c'était marié avec. Ils aurait du s'acheter une petite maison a deux. La seule lettre qu'il n'avait jamais reçus aussi. C'était environs 2 a 3 mois après son départ de termina. D'après elle, les gens ne fessaient que de parler de lui et inventer des histoires sans queue ni tête, elle avait aussi parlé d'un projet de monter une statut en son honneur. Sur le fait, il ni avait pas fait vraiment attention, mais plus tard il passait ses soirée a lire et relire chaque mots qu'elle y avait écrit. Toute ces nuit solitaire qu'il avait vécu lui serra le cœur. Pensons à autre chose !

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, aussitôt il se retourna sur la défensive. Rien. Il était pourtant sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose ! Il n'était quant même pas fou, ses sens ne l'avaient presque jamais tromper et l'avais sauver plus d'une fois. Pourquoi aujourd'hui il se métrait à imaginer des choses ?

Link, peu convaincu finalement, regarda de plus prêt. Il vit cette fois, sortir de derrière une caisse, un petit garçon d'environs 7-8 ans. Les cheveux rouges avec quelques mèches bleues au reflet rose. Il portait une espèce de tunique trop grande bleu, des bottes qui gal lochait sur le sol et portait un sac mauve avec quelques signes jaunes dans ses bras. La ressemblance avec Kafeï, du visage, le troubla. Le petit serrait le sac sur sa poitrine comme un trésor. A le voir, l'enfant lavait déjà remarquer depuis longtemps mais fessais son indifférent. Plissant les sourcils, Link eu un petit sourire.


End file.
